


The Confines of Our Beds

by des_nuages_de_paris



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Friends to Lovers, It's just a chill read, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Swearing, and there was only one bed, nothing fancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/des_nuages_de_paris/pseuds/des_nuages_de_paris
Summary: The two men stood in the doorway. The door closed behind them, and they both stared into the room where they had been before.The one bed in the room stared back.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 177





	The Confines of Our Beds

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this light little read! It's just some tropey dumb stuff I wanted to write to cool off. I hope you like it!
> 
> Also, Star Wars timeline? What's that?

**The Confines of Our Beds**

“It’s times like this that I almost miss Tatooine.” The Jedi said in a muffled tone under his many layers. The winds of this icy planet burned against the smallest patches of exposed skin, leaving Anakin Skywalker shivering in his deepest soul. "And Master, you know I don't say that lightly."

This mission was supposed to be simple: check on the Republic base, maybe assist in some simple tasks, and victoriously go back home. But then someone spotted - claimed to have spotted - a ReCon droid in the snow. And now the two Jedi were stuck on this damned planet for a bit longer. And every minute passing just irritated Anakin more and more. He was eagerly counting down the seconds until he could escape back to Coruscant, where he knew a better mission was waiting for him.

Meanwhile, Obi-wan Kenobi decided to try to use this as a teaching opportunity. 

Of course.

The entire patrol, he tried to encourage patience. He tried to motivate Anakin to admire the scenery, the endless snow and blueish ice and horizonless white sky. He tried to show him the peace in a silent world, the rarity of being on a planet with a population smaller than most.

He wasn’t as upset as his partner seemed to be. Finally being able to stretch his legs, if only a little, if only for a short period of time, was a blessing to him. He had been dreading returning to Coruscant, like he did every time. Obi-wan had grown more and more irritated at the Council’s requests - they were sending the two Jedi all across the galaxy without any care. The idea of being constantly running used to be a thrill to him. But now he was tired.

He glanced over at Anakin. He was tired of a lot of things.

Obi-wan’s hood barely clung to his head, his skin toughened by years of going from climate to climate that he barely even noticed the chill of it all. “You’ll regret that the moment we leave here, and you know that.” He let it out in a chuckle, his attention returning to the energy around him, trying to ignore Anakin’s obvious whining. “Now, deep breaths.”

“It’s unfair that you get to wear less protective gear than me. Why doesn’t the Force keep me warm too?” He cried. “It’s playing favorites again.” He pouted and crossed his arms. 

“Are you allowing it to? You can’t expect things to just happen for you, Anakin. You have to let it in.” He kept at a decent pace to where Anakin would be able to stay by his side if Anakin walked fast enough. He smirked to himself and reveled a bit too much in the noises of his former padawan’s struggles. “Maybe a bit more meditation and you would have the hang of it.” 

Anakin was  _ certainly _ struggling in the snow. “I resent that statement.” He grumbled, stumbling in the ice and feeling his cheekbones blister from the wind.

Obi-wan looked back at him, a glint in his eyes. “You can turn back if you like. I’m sure I can manage on my own...if it’s too much for you.” He played his words genuinely, but his tone was something much more daring. They both knew it. “I can tell Padawan Tano all about it when we return home.” 

Anakin rolled his eyes and let out a loud groan. “Blast me right in the face.” He muttered before straightening up. “Actually, I’m feeling warmer already.” The ice in his lashes would say otherwise. But he gave a quick ‘fuck you’ smiled to Obi-wan before trudging along.

As they shuffled through the ice, their protective boots barely shielding their toes from the frost, they both scanned the area. No droid in sight. It was getting harder to move as time passed and Anakin was getting impatient. No droid? No reason to be in the cold. And he was getting antsy.

Obi-wan could feel his partner wavering. He sensed it, in the frozen air all around him. Worry started to creep into his thoughts. He still was looking out for when something, anything could be too much. He was attentive, still, as if Anakin was under his care.

“You know, you think if there really was a ReCon droid...we would have found it by now.” Anakin scowled.

“I would have found it by now if you weren’t being such a distraction.” He glanced over his shoulder. “But I have to agree with you. I’m having doubts. And I’m looking forward to getting inside just as much as you are.”

“I don’t even understand why we were sent out.” He rubbed his gloves together to try to warm his fingertips. “We can’t sense droids like we can other people, this was stupid.”

“We aren’t the only ones patrolling the area.” Obi-wan stopped, letting Anakin catch up to him. He softened as Anakin waddled up to him, blue eyes shrouded in crystals. When he did catch up, Obi-wan continued. “If the few locals want Jedi protecting them, they’ll get Jedi. And we’ll like it. It’s our duty. And if we find something, wonderful. And if we don’t? Even better.”

He caught Obi-wan’s gaze. He rolled his eyes in annoyance. “You make everything sound too easy.”

“No, I just don’t complain every few seconds.” He chuckled as he glanced around the area again. “Though I do agree with you. We’ve been out for a bit, I suppose we would have spotted something by now.”

“I have a bad feeling about this.” Anakin muttered.

“What do you mean?” Despite being in the middle of nowhere, Obi-wan lowered his voice out of habit, taking Anakin by the arm and guiding him along a bit closer.

Anakin leaned into the touch instinctively. “I don’t know, Master. I just feel like it’s strange that the Separatists would send a droid all the way out here. This planet is barely involved in...well, anything. That’s the point. Why would they have suspected here?”

Obi-wan sighed. “I don’t know, but we can’t take any chances. I’m sure that’s what they were thinking. It’s risky to ignore a claim like that, which is why we are out here.” He glanced back towards the base. “Though you’ve brought up a good point. I’ve had the same thoughts on my mind. I wouldn’t mind heading back after a few more minutes of searching.”

“Plus, then we can head back to Coruscant. I talked to Ahsoka on the com last night.” He said. “She is going to start losing her mind with Master Windu.”

“She may need to. She will deal with much worse if she ever has to put up with what I’ve put up with.” He looked Anakin over, giving him a slight smirk. “If I was your padawan, I would have gone running for the hills.”

Anakin waved his hand and flung a chunk of snow into Obi-Wan’s face. He started laughing as soon as it hit. “You should consider yourself lucky, for having me here!”

After the shock of the ice on his skin wore off, Obi-wan scoffed. “I’m hurt.” He put a hand on Anakin’s shoulder and pushed him back into the snow. Anakin stumbled and let out a cry. “You’re immature for using the Force when you didn’t have to.” His tone seemingly mocked a voice of authority he had heard in the past. But the creeping smile on his face did little to hide his amusement. “You can throw snow around willy-nilly. But you can’t keep yourself warm?” And then he flicked his wrist and shifted Anakin’s boots on the ice, sending him slipping.

Anakin stumbled back with an  _ oof _ . “Hey! You’re fighting dirty!”

“You started it, Skywalker.” He chuckled, reaching out a helping hand. He enjoyed the image of Anakin on his back a bit too much. “Might as well have fun before we return to base.”

Anakin didn’t take his hand, but did pull back Obi-wan’s hood with the Force to make him stumble backwards as well. He let out a loud belly laugh while pushing himself back on his feet and brushing the snow off of his clothes. Once he settled himself, he nudged Obi-wan’s shoulder. “Can we go back inside yet? I genuinely don’t know how longer I can do this. And I’m willing to bet my other arm that there is no droid out here.”

Obi-wan quickly fixed his hood with a huff. “Yes. I don’t know how long I could do this as well.”

“It’s too kriffing cold.” Anakin sighed. “To the base!” He cried cheerfully, marching ahead with the motivator of a warm shower pushing him.

Obi-wan smiled, following him through the snow. He watched Anakin’s movements and remarked that he looked like some kind of fluffy creecher, stomping through the snow. “Don’t go too fast. I’m not as fast as I was when we first met.”

“I forgot that you’re already one foot in the grave, master.” He called over his shoulder and winked. 

The gesture was something that Obi-wan felt in his gut. He rushed to catch up enough to nudge his shoulder, catching his eyes. “You put me there. And you’ll miss me when I pass.”

* * *

On the ship back to Coruscant, Anakin continued his nasty habit of hogging the only fresher on the entire ship. Even though it was just Obi-wan and Anakin aboard, he managed to use up all the hot water and waste all the time in the world. He stood with his head under the hot water and let the frost dissolve off of his bones.

Obi-wan resolved to just sit on the edge of his bed, finally letting his damn bones rest. He shed his robes and tossed them onto the bed beside him, mentally going over the day, processing all of it. The meditation technique of reviewing his day was something he learned from his master. It improved memory. It improved his ability to recall.

But the issue lied in the fact he could only seem to recall Anakin’s laugh and his wink and his grin and the light dusting of snow on his lashes.

He would deal with that when he needed to. Which, would hopefully, be never.

The core of his meditation seemed to elude him. It seemed to sit just out of reach. It was just inches away from his fingertips. But he knew it couldn’t be touched. He pulled himself out of his head and the Force.

After a moment, Obi wan walked over to the door to the fresher. Upon realizing it was locked, he just sighed and called out without knocking. “May I come in? I still have to get ready too, you know.”

“I’m not done yet!” He cried over the water.

“Well, hurry up. There are other people who need to rinse off.” He didn’t mean to scoff, but he did. It was hard to hold in his laughter around the other man. He went ahead and shed his outer tunic, slipping off his boots as well. It wasn’t that cold, just wet. So very wet. He thought he had done a better job drying off at the base, but he supposed he was wrong.

Anakin finally left the fresher a few minutes later, his tan skin so hot from the water that it steamed when he left the room. He was in looser clothes, comfortable for the ride home. His hair was plastered to his face and he was still dripping wet, trailing water on the floor. 

Obi-wan wanted to be irritated. In fact, he looked up with a snarky remark perched at the tip of his tongue. But the way he came out, the way he looked, the steam off Anakin’s body - it made the wink come back into his mind. And the way he laughed. And the way Anakin fell in the snow. 

He just brushed past Anakin and locked himself in the fresher before he had to think about anything for too long.

Anakin raised his arms in surrender, the towel he had hanging off of his hips. He chuckled. “Alright, alright. Sorry I took so long.” He called through the door. “My bad.”

Obi wan rolled his eyes. “You always are.” He called back. He didn’t lock the door when he went in. He was just focused on splashing water in his face and getting in the shower. Contrary to his counterpart, Obi-wan didn’t take scalding hot showers. His showers were warm, on the gentle side, and he preferred to sit down for a bit and just let the water rush over him. 

The energy in the room still buzzed with Anakin’s signature. It was comforting, in a small way. But terrifying in another. The man left trails wherever he went and Obi-wan would never escape them. 

Obi-wan, despite his warring emotions, allowed himself to ease into the feeling left behind, genuinely missing it. He missed having Anakin in the same room all the time. It felt safer, better. Everything felt more awake. More alive. Of all the people he had known in his life, the way their energies mixed always calmed him instantly. It was unlike anything he ever knew. 

His words and actions didn’t calm Obi-wan, of course. But his energy did. And he would never forget that. It was a feeling he could never shake.

Anakin must have felt a similar way as he got dressed in the bedroom. Obi-wan’s energy was always around him. Ever since he was a padawan, he slept better when he could feel the Force of his Master around him. Now he had his own sleeping quarters at the temple, but he still found himself overzealous for the missions where he had to share a room. Overzealous for the moments where he could feel that lightning swimming around in the air. And he wasn’t shy about it. Obi-wan knew this.

Obi-wan left the fresher in a robe and soft pants, smoothing his hair and glancing around the room. “Is the ship safe to be on autopilot for the rest of the trip?”

“Of course.” Anakin stretched his arms above him. “R2’s got it. Which is great because I’m damn tired.”

Obi-wan walked out of the dressing rooms and started to head towards the back of the ship. He pulled the robe tight around him. It didn’t take long for Anakin’s footsteps to echo down the hall as he rushed to catch up. 

“Okay, so the ship is all set.” Anakin said. “And the alarm is set for descent. So it’s just us.”

Obi-wan nodded in affirmative. “Finally. Some peace.”

The sleeping quarters were white, sterile. Not exactly something to be desired after, but not uncomfortable. There was a table, a chair, large windows. It looks relatively cozy compared to places the two had slept before.

And right there, in the middle of the room, was a bed.

“There’s...only one?” Anakin cocked his head. He was like a confused dog. Obi-wan could practically imagine the whine. “I thought the ship had been prepped for both of us.”

“You can take it.” Obi-wan said quickly. “I don’t have to train a padawan when I get home. You do. You need the rest more.”

Anakin looked like he wanted to protest, but his exhaustion outweighed any energy he had to fight. That was lucky, for Obi-wan’s sake. As Anakin snuggled under the sheets, Obi-wan left and sat in the pilot’s seat. He stared at the stars, his eyes shining with too many brewing emotions that were barely being contained.

The purring of the console’s autopilot in front of him lulled him into a vague meditation. He closed his eyes and Anakin’s smiling face stared back at him.

* * *

When they arrived back at Coruscant, Anakin waited for Obi-Wan to leave the ship before he exited himself. The cold air of the planet, once so foreign when he was young, comforted him. When he was young, just arriving to the Jedi Order, only months after the battle on Naboo that took his first master away - he would leave his bed at night to join Obi-Wan. He was so, so cold, being used to a planet with an average temperature of boiling and suddenly going to a planet where most days were temperate at best. He would be shivering as he shook Obi-Wan awake and asked to cuddle for warmth. That memory brought Obi-wan so much joy. 

Anakin turned around and grinned at Obi-wan. “Welcome home.”

“It’ll be welcome when we finally get a break.” He sighed. He rubbed his chin and looked around. “To the next mission, yes?”

“To the next mission.”

Always, always. To the next mission. Giving Obi-wan no time to sit and ponder. And giving Anakin no time to rest and recover. Their minds were running on fumes. Their bodies were running on scraps. 

They were being sent to a far off planet - something starting with an A or an E or something that Anakin just couldn’t pronounce - and they were supposed to organize a truce to allow them to build a new clone base. This was important. Access to a trade route was at risk. And they were given a very expensive ship to keep up appearances with the wealthy and gem-hoarding locals.

But the ship was small. Anakin and Obi-wan were squeezed into tiny seats and the cramped room made them too uncomfortable to even sleep a wink. Ahsoka was laughing at them over the com, grateful she was being sent out with Plo instead. And Anakin and Obi-wan both struggled to stay composed. Even Obi-wan looked a little haggard, for all he tried to not be.

“This is exactly why I have no respect for the upper class.” Anakin muttered to himself.

“No respect for anyone is what you have.” Obi-wan responded with a smirk.

Obi-wan went to find if the ship had any form of sleeping quarters, but all he found was a singular soldier bed that could be pulled out from the wall. He tried to give it to Anakin, but Anakin fought him on it until Obi-wan relented and settled down for an hour or two. 

The mattress was horrible for his spine. So much for ‘expensive’ being synonymous for ‘better’.

While he was lying there, his mind started to lecture him. It was hard to keep the voices of a more mature version of himself out of his head. He was admonishing himself - for the looks he gave Anakin, for how eagerly he listened to his words. For the way he stared. His best friend, his bond in the Force, reduced to an object of desire.

Obi-wan felt like a fool. A rude, irredeemable fool.

He also felt a bit of freedom, though, at the core of his being. The pure joy brought to him from just a brush of a hand, a giggle in the night, a smile through a crowd, it freed him. It was all freeing. But he knew that the feeling only went one way, and that it would extend no further. And there was the rub. 

When they landed, both men walked out of the ship with as much confidence as they could muster. Appearances were a must. It was a good thing that Anakin and Obi-wan were experts at bullshiting - or, more politely put, experts at faking. Obi-wan could mask as the perfect Jedi, and Anakin could mask as someone with manners. The balance was intrical.

They were led over gorgeous bridges, through ornate halls, and down crystal elevators until they reached the negotiation room. The inhabitants of the planet were all red and green frog-like beings, with giant watering eyes and plump, short bodies. Their natural slime and grime contrasted with the pristine gold and white color palette of their building in a way that made Anakin’s lips twitch into a smile. It was like a children’s tale and he was very pleased.

“Jedi!” One of the frog-people boomed out, the obvious leader with his large hat. “What an honor to have you all at my estate!”

“Your home is lovely.” Obi-wan bowed and Anakin followed suit. “I’m grateful you chose to sit in council with us.” He moved to the seats that the frog pointed to, and again Anakin followed. They sat together, knees only inches apart, and eagerly leaned forward.

“Now, let us not waste time.” The creature reached over to grab a shisha pipe from a nearby table. “You want to use my city as a stepping stone.”

Anakin chuckled. “No, no. Trust us. Your planet is more than just a blip. It is key.”

“Truly.” Obi-wan nodded. “Your planet could shift the tide of the war, your Greatness.”

The leader cocked his head at the title. “Respectable. But it will take more than flattery to risk bombs on my people.” He took another hit off of his pipe.

“We can assure you that ‘bombs’ are the least of your concerns.” Anakin crossed his ankle over his knee. “And we can assure you that your safety will be paramount.”

Obi-wan glanced out of the corner of his eye at Anakin. His signature reached out, and Anakin’s responded until they were intertwined and sharing their emotions as one. Obi-wan nodded in support of what Anakin said. “Yes. Your safety is no concern of you, for we will have that handled to the fullest. What you should be worried about is how saying ‘no’ to us will leave you open for the Separatists to demand a ‘yes’.”

“And  _ they  _ will not hesitate to bring the bombs.” Anakin said. He stretched one arm over the back of the seats they were on, breathing into his Force. His lips twitched into a bit of a smile when he felt what angle they were taking next. “Plus, of course, the trade opportunities this base will bring are immense.”

“Truly.” Obi-wan crossed his arms. “The traffic both arriving and leaving this base will boost your economy.”

The leader seemed to be listening while in deep thought, the pipe barely leaving his mouth. When he spoke next, a large cloud of smoke poured out of his mouth. Obi-wan wrinkled his nose at it. “Jedi, I see. I see the benefits. But I still do not know where the safest place is for this base. I don’t want my people to see weapons. I do not want war to shadow this planet.”

“We can make it extremely unassuming from the outside.” Obi-wan said. “We can provide optimal safety with little disruption.”

“If that is the case, let me see you in the morning, Jedi.”

“The morning?” Anakin’s eyebrows shot up.

“You all can stay here for the evening, then.” 

“The evening?” Obi-wan frowned. 

“Everything will be settled by the morning.” The large amphibian creature grinned before sticking the pipe in his mouth and taking a drag. “We promise.” Smoke curled up with his words. He motioned around the room. “I have thinking to do. Maps to observe. And a plan to make. I will give you an answer by the time you all awaken.”

Obi-wan glanced at Anakin. Their signatures passed their secrets back and forth. And then they both stood and bowed. 

“Thank you.” Anakin said. 

Obi-wan held his hands in front of him. “We’re grateful for your hospitality.” 

“My hires will show you to your chambers.”

* * *

The suite, all creams and golds and candy-coated splendor, only had one bed. It had large windows covered by lace curtains, a plush carpet, a table with fresh cool water and, again, only one bed. That was the factor that was a bit unavoidable. 

Obi-wan slipped his robe off and folded it in his arms. The room smelled of vanilla. The carpet was bouncy under his feet. “I trust the people here, but I don’t want to cause any trouble by reminding them that we need a second bed.”

“We don’t.” Anakin shook his head, his voice uncertain. “We can share.” He leaned in and chuckled. “Plus...I don’t trust the people here fully. Did you see what went past the window while we were talking?”

Obi-wan shook his head. 

“A ReCon droid. How familiar.”

He turned and raised his eyebrow. “I don’t feel a negative presence here. Nor negative intentions.”

Anakin slipped off his robe and threw it over one of the chairs as he walked towards the window. “I think they’re droids from this planet’s army. I think they’re fine. I don’t feel anything bad either. I’m excited, actually. I think this means that this guy is genuinely involved in the negotiations.”

“Are we safe to sleep?” Obi-wan walked to follow Anakin. His instincts were stronger and stronger, and Obi-wan was  _ very  _ impressed. He was proud of his former padawan. Maybe Ahsoka would inherit some of these skills.

Anakin nodded. “I think so. I don’t see why not.” He looked over at the bed and his tone shifted. “I, um...I’ll get comfortable then.”

“Yes.” Obi-wan’s body stiffened. “Let’s.”

Both men stood there, glancing at the bed, before Anakin started to step forward. “I’ll take the side with the window!”

“That’s fine with me.” Obi-wan started to slip out of his boots.

“Are you sure you’re happy on that side?” Anakin walked over.

“Yes, yes.” Obi-wan said absentmindedly. He was too busy running scenarios in his head and planning his escapes.

“You can take one of the blankets. If you want.”

“I’m fine.” He said.

“You can take this one-”

“Anakin.” Obi-wan held up his hand to stop him. “I’m fine.” 

Anakin looked up at him and nodded, scurried to his half of the room. Obi-wan, meanwhile, sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed his hands over his thighs. He took slow, meaningful breaths. Thoughts burned through his skull like lava. And his self-control was perched on the edge of a blade. 

He remembered a few years ago, when Anakin first acquired a padawan. He remembered his reluctance, his bitterness. But also, his eventual pride. And his smiles. Anakin was beautiful when he smiled. But this was a horrid time to think so.

When Anakin eventually lay, buried under blankets, Obi-wan did the same over the sheets.

Obi-wan lay down and faced away. He lay on his side, stiff as a soldier and as poised as a Jedi was rumored to be. He lay as close to the edge of the bed as he could and kept his legs tight. No moving. No slipping. No revealing of anything at all.

Anakin was another story. His signature was all over the charts. It was doing flips. And it was making Obi-wan’s head spin. It was almost too much. He had half a mind to turn around and tell Anakin to guard himself for the evening if he couldn’t keep his emotions under control.

In fact, he turned around to do just that, but he stopped still in his path when he saw Anakin was facing him with a pink face and a bit lip.

A beat of silence. A skip of Obi-wan’s heart. “Yes, Anakin?”

“Why are your walls up?” He asked. His voice was a bit too fast.

“Because I’m try to rest.” He sighed.

Anakin shook his head. “No, no. You don’t get  _ this  _ guarded when you relax.” He pulled the blanket up closer around his chin. “Why are you so...you know. That?”

“That?” Obi-wan cocked an eyebrow.

“That.” Anakin affirmed.

“Why are you so anxious?” He countered.

“I’m not!”

“I can feel it.”

“You don’t feel anxiety.”

“I do, Anakin.”

“No!”

“Yes.”

“It’s not anxiety.” Anakin scowled.

“Oh? Really?” Obi-wan turned around fully. “Then what is it?” He looked over Anakin’s face expectantly. He waited. And waited. And waited. But only silence and Anakin’s terrified expression answered. “Speak up.”

Anakin kissed him.

Not a single ounce of Jedi training could have prepared him for the feeling of their signatures colliding as so. It was like dunking his face into a pot of boiling gold. Or perhaps this is what ryll felt like, snorted up the nose and straight into the brain. Either way, static was all Obi-wan heard. 

Obi-wan pulled back with such force that he nearly rolled himself off the bed. He did end up falling, onto his back, and he grabbed up at the air with his hands to catch the sheets. He pulled himself onto his feet. His heart was racing too much for him to care about his dignity. “Anakin!” He managed to cry. It was neither in admonishment or joy. It was in pure shock and fear.

Anakin was pushed up on his hands, staring at Obi-wan with wild eyes. “I didn’t mean to do that!” He yelled. His chest was heaving.

“You...you…” Obi-wan was stammering.

“I’m sorry!” He cried. 

Obi-wan’s eyes jumped around at the bed, the ground, and the boy in the bed. Anakin’s face was cherry red. His eyes were wide and welling with tears. Obi-wan noticed that his own skin was pink like candy. He also noticed his hands were shaking. “Anakin.” He managed to stammer out. “I...I need to go sleep on the ship.”

Anakin was crawling out of the bed when he said this. “Obi-wan, please. Please! Don’t go. Don’t leave, please, fuck, Obi-wan I can’t-”

“I have to go.” was all he managed out. Obi-wan scrambled to pull on his belts and boots and robes. “Please, Anakin.” He turned to start out of the room, his brain on fire.

He jumped when Anakin’s hands found his tunic. “Obi-wan, I-”

“Let go.” He pulled.

“No!” He held tight.

“Anakin!”

“Please!”

“Let go of me at  _ once!”  _ Obi-wan tugged again.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t stop myself, I didn’t mean to-”

He whipped around. “Anakin Skywalker, you insolent young fool, make this easy for me and unhand me at once!” He boomed. The room echoed with the silence, the aftermath burning in the Force around them. Obi-wan’s eyes met Anakin’s, and he completely deflated after seeing the fear and pain in the other man’s face. “I...Dammit, Anakin, I didn’t-”

“I’m sorry, Master.” Anakin said quietly, dropping his eyes to the floor and backing away slowly. “I...I’m deeply sorry. I’ll sleep on the ship.” He scurried past Obi-wan faster than he could react to. Within mere moments, Anakin was gone and Obi-wan was standing alone, being plagued with the sound of his heartbeat in his ears.

The entire night went exactly as such - silence. Silence and panic. Obi-wan left the room eventually, when the sun was up. And he did his classic and kind goodbyes to the leaders, who had agreed with the base luckily, and he gathered all of Anakin’s abandoned belongings. He brought them to the ship with grace. He placed them in the cockpit in silence. And he went straight to the back of the ship. In fact, he moved so quickly that he doubted for a moment that Anakin was even in the pilot seat. But the ship took off, so everyone was right where they should be.

Except for the fact that Anakin was not by his side. 

* * *

Landing on Coruscant was funeral-like. Anakin and Obi-wan walked separate from each other. The space between them was thick as sludge with the tension. Everyone noticed it but not a soul said a word. Both men walked on their own to their rooms, in the same direction but not at all together.

They entered their separate rooms, across from each other, alone.

When Obi-wan’s door shut, he leaned against it and let out a heavy sigh. He wiped his eyes and smoothed down his robes. The memories played on repeat in his mind: the talk, the kiss, the fight, the silence.

That evening, he slept alone - if one could even call it ‘sleeping’. At once point, in the early morning, while he was still awake and staring at his ceiling, he reached out to try to feel Anakin’s signature across the hall. Usually he could. Usually he could feel him there, and it made him rest easy to know Anakin was safe.

But this night, there was nothing.

The next day was the debriefing from their mission. And Obi-wan was determined to feel fine. He made tea, he went on a walk, he even listened to some music. But nothing scratched the itch brewing in him as the morning went on. So he returned to his room, took a deep breath, and closed his eyes.

“I feel gravityless.” He muttered.

Obi-wan settled himself on his floor with his legs crossed, desperate to center himself. He reached out to the Force for answers, and found a dark silence. His eyes remained shut. He tried to meditate. Nothing was working and his heart was breaking.

An hour. An hour until the debriefing. He would have time to change after a quick meditation. He would be able to shower away his guilt. He would be able to form a plan, bounce back. Do  _ better _ . He wouldn’t yell this time. He wouldn’t snap. He would just be what he needed to be.

But he still had to deal with the weight of Anakin having the urge to kiss him. And the fact he definitely kissed back? That was a reality he was unable to hide from. He could still see it. He could still  _ feel  _ it. And he was ashamed with how much he enjoyed it.

Not only enjoyed it. But  _ loved it.  _ Years of anticipation had boiled down to a single moment, and Obi-wan had been so terrified of the perfect reality that he ran from it.

What a fool he was. He prayed Anakin could forgive him.

He was both grateful and upset that a loud knock ripped him from his thoughts. He sighed, rumbling and low, before standing up.

He opened his door to find Anakin, irritated.

Obi-wan let out a heavy sigh. The energy that the other man was radiating was insane. He knew that Anakin had scurried away as fast as he could, aiming to reach his room long before anyone could talk to him. He might just explode if he had to try to debrief right this moment. And that’s when he realized he literally wouldn’t know when the debriefing is because Obi-Wan was the one who always knew the schedule. 

_ For star’s sake.  _ Obi-wan frowned. He stepped away from the door. Anakin wasted no time stomping in. “I don’t know where the room is.” He muttered.

“Excuse me?”

“I don’t know which room I’m supposed to go to and I don’t know what time I need to be there!” He cried. Obi-wan’s teacup soared from the bedside table to slam against the wall. Anakin turned around and sheepishly shuffled his feet. “I’ll replace that for you.”

“You need to get your temper under control. What would Padawan Tano think?” Obi-wan crossed his hands behind his back.

Anakin shook his head. “What do  _ you  _ think?” He pointed an accusatory finger right at Obi-wan’s chest.

Obi-wan cocked his head. “Excuse me?”

“Talk to me!” Anakin stepped forward. “What do you think?”

“About what?” Obi-wan asked.

“You know exactly what I’m talking about.” He scowled.

“Anakin, I really-”

“We haven’t talked properly since I fucked up!” He cried. “And you never actually told me what you think!” 

Obi-wan scoffed and crossed his arms. “Anakin, I can’t have this conversation right now-”

“Then when? Then  _ how?”  _

“We have a job to do today, and that takes priority over this.” Obi-wan stepped aside and motioned at the door. “I suggest you wait to calm down.”

“I  _ still  _ don’t know how to get to the briefing room!” Anakin didn’t budge.

“How would Ahsoka feel if she saw you acting like this?” 

Anakin just stared for a moment before angrily letting out a groan. Obi-wan’s pillow over on his bed ripped in half, spraying feathers all over. He must have felt his Force acting up, because he turned around with a wincing face and sheepishing wiped his hands down his tunic. “Kriff...sorry about that…” He straightened up and let out a heavy sigh. “I just...Master, I need you to tell me how wrong what I did was.”

“If you already know, then why must I say it?” Obi-wan’s walls quivered as he felt the vulnerability in Anakin’s energy.

“Because if you say it, then maybe I’ll stop thinking about it.” Anakin said quietly, his eyes downcast. “Maybe I’ll stop thinking about wanting to do it again.” 

Obi-wan stared at him dumbly. He had a response for that, sitting on the tip of his tongue - he wanted to say please. He wanted to beg for him to do it again. He wanted to say that he  _ liked it.  _ But instead he stood there.

And Anakin cursed under his breath as he walked away. “Whatever. I’ll find the briefing room myself.”

He was twenty minutes late to the briefing. 

Obi-wan waited, with Luminara and Aayla, tapping his shoe on the floor and clearing his throat to fill in the silence. Both women kept sharing glances. They wanted to say  _ something.  _ But the silence just dragged on, until Anakin finally walked in, panting and breathing hard and sweating.

“I’m sorry I’m late!” He cried, his hands on his knees. “I, um, got occupied.”

“Occupied?” Aayla frowned. 

“...Lost.”

“Why didn’t you just come with Master Kenobi?” Luminara raised an eyebrow. “It would have saved all of us time.” Her eyes shifted to Obi-wan’s and he simply glanced away. “Well, let’s not waste any time.” 

Aayla pushed a button on the table behind her and a hologram of the planet they had just returned from - and had just barely rested from. 

Anakin let out an annoyed groan before anyone could even speak. “What now?”

“The leader has called both of you back.” Luminara said. She was holding back a chuckle. “He wants you two to walk him through who you call to start work on the base, now that he has ‘chosen a spot’.” She looked across the room at Aayla and smirked. “He seems like quite the handful.”

“Something like that.” Obi-wan sighed.

“He truly is one of a kind.” Anakin said. His voice was low and disconnected. It raised every instinct inside Obi-wan. But when Obi-wan tried to look over, Anakin didn’t even budge.

He turned back to Luminara. “Why can’t he just com us?”

“Because he likes you and Anakin’s hands-on touch.” She rolled her eyes. “But we are willing to put up with this because we  _ need  _ his support. So you all leave in two hours.”

“You’ll be taking the same ship. We still have to keep up appearances.” Aayla said. “I have some guys fixing it up right now.”

Anakin crossed his arms and muttered. “I hope this base is the most powerful and amazing thing the Republic has ever built in their entire existence.”

* * *

“This thing is super uncomfortable.” Anakin grumbled to himself under his breath. The two men had been sitting silently, awkwardly, for five hours at this point. No one was budging - like it was some kind of game. Who would be the first to blink? Who would stand up and leave the room first?

Who would take the bed?

Obi-wan perked up at the first words spoken in far too long. He nodded slowly. “Yes. It certainly is.”

“I think it’s dumb that we have to travel in a ship made for frog people.” He rolled his eyes.

“I think it’s foolish we have to go back.”

A beat of silence. An eager tension.

Anakin cleared his throat. “Do you think anyone would notice if I stole the pillow from the tiny dumb bed?”

Obi-wan raised an eyebrow. “Why in the stars do you need that?”

“I kind of...did to my pillow the same thing I did to yours.” He said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

There was silence at first. But then Obi-wan started to chuckle. It happened even though he tried to stop it. He started small, with his lips twitching. But he was always vulnerable to Anakin’s idiotic ways. 

“It’s not funny.” Anakin frowned.

That only egged on Obi-wan’s laughter, quickly taking it from a chuckle to a laugh that shook his shoulders. 

“It’s not funny!”

Obi-wan clutched his stomach and laughed, leaning forward over the steering console.

“Hey!” Anakin cried. He looked defensive and annoyed, but laughter was leaking into his voice. “Hey, Kenobi, it’s not funny!”

“Anakin Skywalker, you are going to be the death of me.” Obi-wan leaned back in his seat and shook his head.

“You’re a jerk.” Anakin scoffed. But he was smiling. Pouting as well, but still smiling nonetheless.

Once the laughter died down, the silence returned. The purring of the cockpit buttons surrounded them again. And the desire to fill the void was fleeting. But the desire to connect with Anakin was something that could never leave Obi-wan’s soul. 

“Anakin.” Obi-wan’s tone was gentle. “I…”

“Don’t.” He held up his hand and shook his head. “I don’t want to hear it. Please.”

“I want to explain to you-”

“I know what you’re going to say.” He said.

Obi-wan furrowed his brow. “I doubt that.”

“I do. And I want to let it go.” Anakin said. “I fucked up. And then I made it worse by yelling at you. And I just want it forgotten.”

“Do you want it forgotten for you or for me?” Obi-wan asked.

The rest of the flight was silent again.

* * *

“I have finally relented.” The frog creature sighed out a cloud of smoke that made Anakin’s nose wrinkle. “And I have chosen a spot.”

“Congratulations.” Obi-wan said quickly. He could see the look on Anakin’s face and decided to swoop to buffer. To other’s, Anakin’s face might look neutral. But to Obi-wan, Anakin looked like he was close to exploding. He reached out with his signature to try to soothe him, but Anakin pushed away his attempts. Obi-wan shot him a glance before continuing. “I’m eager to see everything you’ve planned. We’re honored to be there to help you.”

“Thank you for inviting us back.” Anakin spoke in an empty tone. “Now, let’s get on with it.”

“We don’t want to waste your time.” Obi-wan agreed and nodded his head to quickly clean up the pieces of whatever Anakin was trying to break. “Let’s get started, right away.”

“I like your style, Jedi.” The frogman laughed until he wheezed. But much to Anakin and Obi-wan’s annoyance, he didn’t walk them around the city to show them in person. He instead walked them over to a map - analog, on the wall. And he just pointed. The sun was setting through a window behind him, and all he did was talk at a map.

Anakin would have exploded the whole room if Obi-wan hadn’t been the one doing all the talking.

That was bad enough. Sadly, it only got worse when the leader decided that, yes, he would love for his Jedi guests to stay the night again. And he would be honored if they joined him to look at the map in the morning again.

The two men stood in the doorway. The door closed behind them, and they both stared into the room where they had been before.

The one bed in the room stared back.

Anakin’s signature went silent. His hands balled into fists. His breaths grow shorter and shallower. Obi-wan looked over. He himself clenched his jaw. “Anakin.” His voice was firm, but his energy wavered. 

Anakin sighed and tossed his pack on the ground. “Whatever. All this way for nothing” He stomped over to the bed, where he sat on his side and ripped off each boot. He kicked his feet around and threw his boots. “Whatever!” He repeated bitterly. “Let’s just get it over with. Should I take the floor?” 

“No.” Obi-wan frowned.

“Then you will?”

“No, we will both take the bed.” He walked over to stand on the other side of it. “And you can stop  _ huffing,  _ Anakin. Let’s just go to bed.”

“Kriff me.” Anakin muttered to himself as he threw his belt away and slammed his lightsaber on the side table. He flopped onto the bed, over the sheets, and continued to bitch and moan under his breath.

Obi-wan stripped his accessories off of him with similar emotion but more controlled execution. “You know.” He said tactfully. “You being that stubborn could have jeopardized everything.” He was desperately trying to not let his own anxieties show through his performance. He was a master right now, not just a man. That was his best defense.

“I already jeopardized everything.” Anakin buried his face into the pillows.

Obi-wan paused while loosening his tunic. “And what do you mean by that?”

He just shook his head with his face still in the pillow. His reply was muffled.

“Pardon?”

“By kissing you!” He lifted up his head to cry.

“By kissing me?”

“And you’re going to report it to the Council!”

“I’m not reporting you.” Obi-wan frowned. “Where did you get that thought?”

“You used your lecture voice on the ship.” Anakin muttered. His voice was childlike. “I...I thought you were going to tell me that you were reporting me.”

“So you just gave up on your duties?”

“No!” He cried. “I did them! Just not…”

Obi-wan raised an eyebrow. “Not well?”

Anakin rolled over and splayed out, staring at the ceiling. “I haven’t been having a good week, alright? I was wrong about a lot of shit.”

Obi-wan sat on the edge of the bed. “Can you just be quiet about that yet? You weren’t  _ wrong  _ about things.”

Anakin shot him a nasty glare. “Easy for you to say. You’re not the one who humiliated themself!”

He laid in the bed and Anakin scooted over to give him room. They both lay on their backs on top of the covers, staring at the ceiling and posing stiff as boards. Obi-wan turned his head to look at Anakin and studied his profile for a moment. 

Oh the stars, he was beautiful.

Obi-wan spoke after a beat of silence. “I’m not angry.”

“Then what are you?” Anakin scoffed.

“Regretful.” His voice remained level.

“Regretful?” Anakin sounded like he was about to let out a laugh. “What?”

“There was a lot I had wished I had done differently.”

He flopped over to face Obi-wan. “Yeah?”

“Yes.” Obi-wan turned over to face Anakin as well.

“And what, pray tell, had you wished you had done differently?” Anakin rolled his eyes.

“A lot of things.”

“Like what?”

Obi-wan leaned in and kissed him. Hard.

The same feeling burned between them. Static. Raw pain. 

Anakin made a little noise of utter shock, his body stiff and his eyes wide open. His blue eyes were like neon disks, just staring at him. Obi-wan pulled away and met their gaze with no more fear. They sat in silence for just a moment, just long enough for the water to clear from their ears and their heartbeat to return to their chests.

“Anakin.” He said, his voice soft yet firm. “You aren’t wrong. Now please. Let us sleep. Alright?”

Anakin hesitated, eyes scanning Obi-wan’s face for some kind of crack. But there was none. He was terrifyingly genuine. “I...Alright...Yeah. Alright. Yes.” He nodded slowly, then faster and faster. “Yes. Yes.”

Obi-wan gave him a small smile. “Yes. Alright.” He echoed back. He reached over and brushed a strand of hair off of Anakin’s cheek. “Shall we finally rest, then?”

Anakin nodded.

A wave of calm settled over both of them. Before they knew it, they both were waking up with bright orange sunrise burning through their eyelids. Obi-wan had his arms wrapped around Anakin, his chest pressed to his back. Anakin’s hair brushed against his lips. They were together, tight, tangled as one being exposed under the sun. 

Obi-wan didn’t let go, even after being awake for close to an hour. Anakin was the one to pull away first. He used the excuse that he had to pee. Obi-wan opened his arms and continued to lay there until the sun simply burned his eyes too much. When he did sit up, Anakin appeared in front of him, sitting on the bed.

“You know.” Anakin said. “I wanted to say-”

“Do not ruin this moment.” Obi-wan shook his head and smiled. “We are going to finalize the position for this base and then head home. Together.” He placed his large hand on Anakin’s cheek and traced his scarline with his thumb. “Alright?”

Anakin leaned into the touch instinctively. “Alright.” He chuckled. “Fine. Together.”

* * *

After their debriefing on Coruscant, Obi-wan and Anakin eagerly walked to their rooms. They didn’t spare a word to each other. They really didn’t need to. Their steps in sync said everything to each other that they needed to know. They parted ways when they reached their rooms, sharing little more than a nod before separating.

But the nod meant more than just good night. It was a motion that meant that the two men were eager to see each other this night, and every single night after. And there was a sliver of sorrow in it - because they weren’t going to be together this evening.

Obi-wan reached out into the Force as he dressed down for bed and slipped between his sheets. He felt Anakin’s signature, loud and wild across the hall, and not at all ready for bed. He couldn’t help but raise his hand to his lips and close his eyes. He indulged in a moment of being painfully giddy, and then tucked it away while tucking himself away as well.

As he lay down, a knock on the door awoke his mind. He reached out in the Force and found Anakin, hovering. He did a very un-masterly act and unlocked the door and swept it open with the Force as well.

If anyone was going to get upset at him, it wouldn’t be for immature use of the Force. He might as well have some fun.

Anakin walked in and shut the door behind him. He was in pajamas, pale beige stark against his tan skin in the moonlit room. “Obi-wan?”

“Yes?”

“I need a favor...” He cleared his throat. “Can I...Can I join you tonight?”

“What’s wrong?”

“...the other day? When we had that fight?” 

Obi-wan narrowed his eyes. “Yes…?”

“...I did to my mattress the same thing I did to my pillow.”

At first, Obi-wan chuckled. Then he fell into a full belly laugh. He nodded, motioning the other over to join him.

And Anakin jumped into bed next to him.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, you can check out my Tumblr (des-nuages-de-paris) for more!


End file.
